


Aislados pero conectados

by Patatina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatina/pseuds/Patatina
Summary: Están en cuarentena, Atsumu y Hinata no paran de coquetear, incluso frente de Osamu, que ya no los aguanta. A veces Kageyama aparece a través de la pantalla y desata el caos. Nadie se aburre con ellos.[Spoilers del manga]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 15





	Aislados pero conectados

**D** isclaimer **:** Haikyuu no me pertenece.

* * *

— Kageyama, no te pongas violento ahora, no es mi culpa que estemos encerrados.

Hinata tiene que controlar la risa que quiere escapar cuando observa la hilarante escena de Kageyama Tobio levantando una mano con una clara intención violenta, para luego darse cuenta que están comunicándose a través de una pantalla y no puede tocarlo.

— Hinata, idiota — masculla el armador de los Adlers, con una mueca de frustración.

La risa estalla al otro lado de la pantalla, animada y fresca; inunda su habitación y la llena de esa típica sensación de calor que desprende cada vez que Hinata sonríe. Es un cálido y pequeño sol de verano para la mayoría. Para Kageyama, a veces también es sofocante, porque es demasiado lo que genera en él. La comodidad y calidez que siente a su lado se vuelven una necesidad que no puede saciar tanto como quisiera.

_Pensé que había superado esto hace años._

Un atisbo de sonrisa aparece en sus labios y es suficiente para que Hinata deje de reír y le dedique una de esas miradas intensas que solían compartir en la preparatoria, de esas que daban escalofríos. Esas que _aún_ causan estragos en él.

Y entonces lo nota.

— ¿Esa es mi sudadera? — pregunta, estrechando sus ojos azules para verla mejor. _Claro que lo es_ , está seguro. Dejó de verla cuando se graduaron de preparatoria.

— Oh, sí, me la regalaste cuando fui a Brasil — Shouyou responde, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

— No es cierto, nunca te la regalé — está completamente seguro de que nunca le ha regalado nada, mucho menos una de sus sudaderas favoritas.

— ¡Que sí, Tontoyama! Te la pedí y dijiste que me la podía quedar.

— Idiota, sólo dije que te la podías quedar por el día.

Lo recuerda, uno de los últimos días de preparatoria, Hinata yéndose muy tarde de su casa, la noche refrescando y Kageyama insistiendo en que se llevara la sudadera, que la necesitaría. En esos días, el más pequeño solía usar algunas de sus prendas cuando compartían más que las prácticas de voleibol.

Shouyou frunce el ceño, intentando recordar. Por la cara que pone, _recuerda_ , pero no quiere ceder.

— Me la diste, estoy seguro, la usé varias veces y nunca la pediste devuelta — la nariz del rematador se arruga en un gesto que solía hacer cada vez que discutían.

— Siempre usabas mis cosas, estaba acostumbrado a verte con mi ropa — Kageyama apunta, con obviedad y puede ver que el otro también lo recuerda, sus ojos se agrandan y las mejillas se le tiñen de un delicado color rosa.

— Pues ni la usabas, es mejor que la tenga yo — responde.

— Era una de mis favoritas.

— ¿Entonces por qué me dejabas usarla? ¡Nadie presta sus cosas favoritas!

— ¡¿Realmente quieres que responda eso?! _¿No es obvio?_

_Porque estábamos juntos, porque me gustaba verte usando mis prendas, porque no podía decirte que no, porque lo compartíamos todo._

Todas esas eran las respuestas que podría dar y Shouyou parece adivinarlo, por lo que sólo se calla, haciendo un mohín por la derrota.

— Sí, es cierto, no digas nada, tienes razón — murmura y suena casi avergonzado.

Kageyama va a decir algo, pero una tercera persona aparece en escena, entrando en la habitación de Hinata con una enorme sonrisa que no presagia nada bueno, especialmente cuando sus ojos se cruzan a través de la pantalla.

— ¿Shouyou dándole la razón a Tobio-kun? La cuarentena lo está llevando a la locura.

Miya Atsumu hace su entrada con sus comentarios mordaces que parecen pequeñas bromas a oídos de Hinata, que nunca parece afectado.

— A veces tiene la razón, aunque no me guste, ¿no es así, Yamayama? — Hinata usa uno de esos estúpidos juegos de palabra con su nombre y él no sabe cómo hace para no sonreír como un tonto.

Atsumu suelta un sonido que pretende ser una risa. Kageyama no es un experto en lenguaje corporal, pero está seguro de ver un mal disimulado gesto de asco cuando escucha la forma en que lo ha llamado Hinata.

Decir que no lo entiende es una mentira, hasta para él es extraño tener que relacionarse con la pareja (o lo que sean, que no lo sabe bien, el otro idiota no suele hablarle de su relación con su nuevo armador) del que fue la persona más importante en su vida. Miya no debe sentir algo diferente, y aunque Hinata pretenda no verlo, el desagrado que siente hacia Kageyama es evidente.

No es como si Tobio se viera afectado, de todas formas. Nunca ha tenido una buena relación con los armadores de otros equipos, especialmente si estos mantienen una relación estrecha con su ex rematador.

— Hola, Miya-san.

— Hola, Tobio-kun, ¿cómo lo llevas? Lo del aislamiento, digo — cuestiona él, sin perder la sonrisa.

— Mi apartamento es lo suficientemente grande para lograr hacer el ejercicio necesario — responde con sinceridad —, pero no es lo mismo, ya no sé qué más hacer.

— Oh, lo entiendo — asiente con lentitud, por supuesto que lo entiende, Hinata no es lo único que tienen en común —. Acá lo llevamos bien, a veces nos aburrimos, pero con Shouyou siempre encontramos la forma de _divertirnos_.

— Si son tres, debe ser más fácil entretenerse — dice, el armador de los Adlers, sin captar la malicia en las palabras del contrario, lo que solía poner de peor humor al mayor de los gemelos.

Hinata asiente con energía y una gran sonrisa dirigida a la persona que se encuentra al otro lado de la pantalla. Atsumu decide que prefiere esa sonrisa cuando no va dirigida a alguien más, pero a pesar de eso, le sigue gustando demasiado como para ponerse posesivo. Y es mayor que esos dos, debe mostrar madurez.

— Por cierto, _Shouyou_ , la cena está lista, Samu ya ha terminado de cocinar — deja caer y lanza una mirada de suficiencia hacia la imagen de Kageyama en la pantalla —, si quieres, puedes traer a Tobio-kun y tendremos una cena de a cuatro.

— ¡Qué buena idea! Kageyama quieres–

— No — corta el de cabellos oscuros, con esa seriedad en su rostro que ponía de los nervios a los otros dos —. Gracias Miya-san, pero todavía debo hacer unos ejercicios antes de comer.

— Qué lástima — suelta el mayor, para disimular el suspiro de alivio.

— Será para la otra, ¡nos debes una cena, tontoyama! — la voz de Hinata se eleva, igual que su cuerpo al saltar fuera de la silla en la que hace un segundo estaba sentado — Hablamos mañana, no podemos hacer esperar a Osamu-san.

— Idiota, no tienes que gritar — para Atsumu, esa queja no tiene nada de molestia como quiere hacer creer el pequeño armador — Ha sido un gusto, Miya-san, mis saludos a Osamu-san.

Atsumu responde con un gesto de despedida con la mano, sin dejar que la sonrisa lo abandone cuando Hinata suelta un ‘’idiota, despídete de mí también’’ y tiene que escuchar cómo se intercambian un par de insultos más.

— ¡Tengo hambre, así que adiós, Yamayama!

— Adiós, tonto, no olvides devolverme mi sudadera la próxima vez que nos veamos — Kageyama lanza la bomba y la pantalla se vuelve negra, anunciando que ya se ha desconectado.

El silencio se apodera de la habitación ante la última frase emitida y los ojos de las únicas dos personas allí se encuentran. Hay duda en los ojos del mayor y una expresión inocente en el de cabellos anaranjados.

Un suspiro y el recordatorio mental de que luego preguntará sobre eso es lo que decide Atsumu antes de hablar — Venga, vamos a comer.

**Author's Note:**

> Vale, que no estoy nada conforme con el resultado, pero necesitaba quitarme las ganas de escribir para este fandom. Seguro hay un par de errores por ahí, lo revisé varias veces, pero siempre se me pasa alguna cosilla. Espero sacar los otros que tengo planeado pero no prometo nada :(
> 
> ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
